Growing Pains
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Emma and Killian's daughter, Hope, is starting kindergarten. Killian has a hard time letting his little girl grow up. Captain Swan/Swan-Jones Family.


Now this was a sight Emma Swan, no Emma _Jones_ she reminded herself, never thought she would see. There he was, the fierce pirate, Captain Hook, sitting in a child-sized pink, plastic chair pretending to sip tea while donning a jeweled play-crown atop his head. "Mommy!" cried her five year old daughter, "We're playing royal tea party! Come sit down," she demanded removing one of her dolls from the pink chair beside her and motioning for Emma to sit.

"Why, Prince Killian you look _so_ handsome," Emma said barely suppressing a laugh. A blush spread across Killian's face leaving his cheeks tomato red. It was nice being the one to make him blush for a change. "Well, you know me. I've a weak spot for stubborn princesses," he chimed.

Emma walked over to her green-eyed, brown-haired, daughter and crouched down to her level before continuing, "Hope, how about I join you and daddy next time? School is starting next week, and we need to go buy some supplies," Emma said with excitement in her voice. Hope jumped up immediately, rambling on about needing a princess book bag and lunchbox. Killian grimaced, but quickly put on an overenthusiastic smile when Hope turned to face him.

* * *

Shopping had never been one of Killian's favorite activities, but Emma had a sneaking suspicion that he was even less enthusiastic about school supply shopping. He tried his best to hide it, but Emma could read him like an open book. Killian was not looking forward to Hope going to school. When they settled in Storybrooke permanently, Killian had taken the job of the harbormaster. Being a small, quiet town, Storybrooke did not receive visits from many vessels. Killian didn't have an overly demanding work schedule and therefore was left at home taking care of Hope much of the time. Killian was going to have a harder time with their separation than he was letting on.

Henry was in town visiting from college, much to Emma's delight. He promised his little sister he would come back to tell her all about his memories of kindergarten. With Henry and Hope in tow, Emma and Killian pushed their shopping cart up and down aisles collecting school supplies from the list provided from Hope's teacher. Hope picked out a bright, pink book bag and a lunchbox with Disney's version of Snow White across the front.

"Look Mommy, I can take Grandma to school with me!" Hope exclaimed as she waved her lunchbox proudly for her mother to see. No matter how many years went by, Emma would never quite get used to her life as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, not to mention the wife of Captain Hook, who at the moment was hoisting Hope onto his shoulders so she could look through the folders on the top shelf of the aisle.

Henry had disappeared down another aisle. His loud footsteps announced his return as he ran down the aisle and jumped in front of Hope and Killian. "Look Hope, I found the perfect book bag for you-"

"I like my pink one," she replied before he could continue.

"No, no. You'll _love_ this one. So will you, Killian," Henry said with a chuckle as he held up the book bag he had found. It was dark blue with an image of Peter Pan, Wendy, John, and Michael all flying around Neverland. Captain Hook was in the water below swimming away from a crocodile.

Killian shot him a death glare before turning to Emma with a sarcastic grin. "You know, dear, I've been thinking. Wouldn't Henry's old room make an excellent study?"

Killian and Henry teased each other for the remainder of the shopping trip as they helped Hope collect her supplies. For a former pirate and a mature college student, they really were suckers for little Hope. They helped her pick out and carry supplies covered in pink glitter, princesses, and puppies alike. Sometimes they drove her crazy, but Emma had to admit, her boys were the best.

* * *

Emma woke up to see a few stray rays of light beaming into her room. She turned her head over slightly to see that she still had a few more minutes before her alarm would go off and tell her to begin her day. She rolled over to spend her few free minutes cuddled with her husband, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold.

Emma frowned and sat up in bed looking around the room to spot her missing partner. She caught sight of the crack beneath the bedroom door as a shadow passed over it. A few seconds went by and then the shadow passed again. A few more seconds, and it passed again. This repeated a few more times before her sleepy ears adjusted and heard the light padding of footsteps. _He was pacing in the hallway. _

She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest resting her head on top of her knees. Emma was sad about Hope staring school too. Watching the baby you've cared for since birth grow up is never easy, but at least Emma had already experienced the worst of it with Henry. Henry had gone off to college last year, and even though he visited Storybrooke quite often, it had still been one of the hardest days of her life.

Killian, Emma, Robin, and Regina had all accompanied Henry to his university to help him move into the dorm. Emma put on a brave face and a big, bright smile, despite the fact that her heart was breaking. They arranged his dorm room, met his roommate, picked up his schoolbooks, and even took him out for lunch. Eventually though, the time came to say goodbye. Emma kept a stoic face while she hugged Henry goodbye and walked out of the dorm, waiting until she and Killian were safely in the car to finally break down. She hadn't even had the forethought to bring a tissue or something. In the midst of her sobs, Emma felt Killian's hand gently stroking her arm. She lifted her gaze to meet his and saw him return a soft, reassuring smile before he reached underneath his seat and produced a box of tissues. Emma laughed despite herself. The idiot had known. He comforted her during the car ride home, assuring her that Henry would be back in Storybrooke to visit his family, especially the little sisters he adored, soon enough.

Now it was Killian's turn to see his baby take a big step in life. Emma only hoped he would handle this well, but either way she vowed that she would help him through it.

* * *

The morning had been eventful to say the least. After breakfast, Snow and David came over to wish Hope well on her first day of school. Snow cried and Emma swore she even saw a stray tear escape David's eye too, though he would adamantly deny it.

After they arrived at Storybrooke's elementary school, Emma and Killian walked Hope inside for her first day of school. Emma and Killian each held one of Hope's hands as she walked between the two. Hope was wearing her nicest dress and had a big, pink bow in her curly, brown hair. They made their way to the hall where her classroom was located and saw Regina and Robin, Ruby and Victor, and Belle and Rumple waiting with their respective children. Other families in Storybrooke were gathered around too.

Killian removed Hope's pink book bag from his shoulder and bent down to place it on his daughter's back. He stayed crouched down at Hope's level and gingerly placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're going to absolutely love kindergarten, lass. It'll be loads of fun."

"Are you sure, Daddy? What if I want to come home?" she replied looking down at her shoes.

"Well…then I'll come right back and get you. Don't you worry little lass; I know you'll have a jolly time." He gave her a hug, _more like a squeeze Emma noted_, goodbye, before standing and stepping back to his wife's side.

Emma bent down to tell her daughter all about how Emma had loved kindergarten when she was a little girl. Emma never really enjoyed school, but she didn't remember kindergarten well, so she technically wasn't lying. She was just exaggerating a tad.

A few minutes later, Ms. Caroline, the kindergarten teacher came out to greet the parents and students. Her assistant led the students into the classroom as Ms. Caroline kindly assured the worried parents that their dear babies would be safe and happy with her.

Emma couldn't help but notice the way Killian fidgeted as he watched Hope join her fellow classmates in the schoolroom. His hand reached up to scratch behind his ear in nervousness.

"Just you wait, she'll be raving about her first day when we pick her up this afternoon," Emma whispered into his ear as she gave his hand a tight squeeze leading him away from the hallway.

They walked in silence until they made their way back to the parking lot. "Ready to go, Killian?" she asked gesturing towards her yellow bug.

"No, no dear. You head off to work. I think I'll walk to the docks today. Clear my head. You know," he replied sheepishly.

Emma's lie detector was going off, but she understood that he needed to deal with his feelings alone. "Alright, but behave alright," she replied with a warning raise of her eyebrow.

"Don't I always, Swan," Killian said with a wink.

* * *

When Emma received the phone call at the station she rolled her eyes and sighed. Normally, the threat of a potential child stalker would cause great alarm, but Emma new exactly who the supposed offender was even before she arrived back at the elementary school. There he was crouched down behind a bush with a leaf sticking out of his tousled, brown hair. He held his spyglass up to his right eye as he leered into Ms. Caroline's classroom.

"Killian, you promised," Emma said, exasperated. He jumped at the sound of her voice a blush quickly rising to his cheeks. Killian shuffled his feet and held his spyglass behind his back, scratching his ear nervously as he fumbled for an excuse.

"Well, you see Swan, I was going to leave, but, well, hum-" he sighed and lowered his head accepting that he couldn't conjure a good excuse. His voice just barely above a whisper, Killian continued, "I'm sorry, Emma. It's just- what if the kids are mean? What if they make fun of her magic? What if she misses me? She's my little princess."

Emma gave him an understanding smile and embraced him in a tight hug. From the moment their little girl had been born, she'd had her father wrapped around her tiny, little finger. The fierce Captain Hook never stood a chance. "She'll be fine. She has pirate blood in her; she can handle anything. Come on, let's go grab some breakfast at Granny's," Emma said as she tugged him away from his hiding spot near the bush.

Killian followed along with a quizzical look and added, "Don't you need to get back to the station, love?"

Emma let out a chuckle, "David's covering for me. When I got a complaint about a suspicious man spying on children, I knew I'd be a while."

* * *

They picked a beaming Hope up from school a few hours later. Just as Emma predicted, Hope chatted excitedly about her day the entire car ride home. Hope loved her teacher Ms. Caroline and spent the majority of her day playing with Henry's other little sister, Rebecca Hood. She also played doctor with Hans Frankenstein. At that, both Killian and Emma snickered, but quickly encouraged a confused Hope to continue recounting her day. At the end of the day, Hope's class pretended to be at a fairytale ball. Hope cheerily bragged about how she and her partner, Adam Gold, were the best dancers in the class. On her deathbed, Emma's only regret in life will be that she wasn't able to snap a picture of Killian's face when he heard his daughter had danced with Rumplestiltskin's son. Killian pouted the whole way home.

* * *

After playtime, dinner, and bath time, it was time for Hope to go to bed. As per their usual routine, Emma put Hope in her pajamas and tucked her into bed with her dolls and stuffed toys. Then Killian joined them to tell Hope a bedtime story. After living for three hundred years, he had loads of stories to tell. Of course, he had to censor most of his tales so they would be child appropriate. Still, Emma enjoyed listening to him lull their daughter to sleep with stories of his grand adventures in other realms.

Emma stood in the doorway looking fondly at the sight of Hope tucked into bed with Killian at her side. Sometimes it took Emma's breath away how alike the two looked. Hope even made some of his same facial expressions. Emma could only see herself in her daughter's eyes and her stubbornness she mused.

"Now dear, what story would you like to hear tonight? Would you like to hear the tale of my fight with the lost boy Rufio?" Killian asked his already drifting daughter.

A yawn escaped her mouth before she answered back with a tired smile on her face, "No, tell me the story about the pirate, the princess, and the beanstalk."

Killian smiled down at Hope and then back up Emma. His eyes never left her's as he responded back to their daughter, "Good choice, lass, my very favorite."


End file.
